fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sympathy34
So I thought about making my own character for this page, but then I remembered...oh god....I forgot all I know how to create are ripoffs and Mary Sues -.- man I have no creativity whatsoever. Even if I did have creativity my char would still be a Mary Sue and even then I wouldn't know how to fix it...maybe I should just give him a name and picture and get help on creating a character for him. Some of my characters for my (private) fanfiction are actually children, like I'm not even joking SOME of them are fucking the age of 10 or 5 around the Arc I created them AND hes overpowered as fuck in my opinion (Sorry for language). All I want right now is some tips for creating a NON Mary Sue character whos a total rip off of another character. Well I rambled long enough so I'll see you guys later!Sympathy34 (talk) 03:51, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Sympathy34! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sympathy34 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 03:52, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, there, Sympathy. I am not an Admin, and am not sure if I should do this either, however, I feel that it is important to address the fact that you can't use that image of cute lil' Illya goin' all badass on Saber Alter, even if it is just on your user page, why? Well, simple, it belongs to someone else, and I believe you must ask for permission, and since you haven't, I do believe that you should remove it. Now, I'm no admin, so I have no power to do anything to you, hell, I probably shouldn't even tell you this, but that's beside the point. I just kindly ask you to remove that image use by Ashy boy. Good day, Sym Highestbounty123 (talk) 19:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Sympathy, let me restate what I said on your blog, since apparently you did not get it. A blog is not a place to take up your personal problems with an admin. Your personal problems are not meant to be a public spectacle for the entire wikia to see, and then hang their head and sigh at. If you have a problem with a certain admin, or something one of us has done, take it up with us, not on a blog. Situations spiral out of control like that. And another thing is, you should not go around barking orders or making demands. It will be difficult to take you seriously if you rant and scream like an angry child, that's all there is to it. Ranting on a blog, making demands, and then giving orders is not the best way to get an admin to listen. Just thought I'd share.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:11, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Block issues As far as I can see, you aren't blocked, you have ever been blocked. You do, however seem to working hard towards getting blocked. If you have an issue with a admin, childish tantrums, threats, an insults are not the way to go about it. You don't go about things calling anyone a "bitch", that's a sure fire way to get blocked ANYWHERE. Stop raising such a fuss over this when you aren't even blocked, it's doing nothing but making you look worse.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:03, January 10, 2014 (UTC)